cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/My Top Ten Most Problematic Sections In Songs
Finally, a second countdown. I know...sorry guys. I've been busy with work and I haven't been able to get stuff done. I'm constantly cranky, and I'm officially in not just a Cytus slump, but slump in all video games. Seriously, I'm having troubles in getting S ranks in songs I've Mastered long ago (Landscape, Future World, even Codename : Zero on Easy). So yeah...the Cytus story cover won't be out for a while. Sorry. But still, we have this. This is a countdown that's purpose is half entertainment, and half advice. Note that the title doesn't say "Hardest Sections", but it says "Most Problematic". That's because these are the sections in songs that I feel I should be good at...but I'm not. This is basically me partially asking you guys for a bit of help on Cytus (maybe it will help me out of my slump). Enjoy. My Top Ten Most Problematic Sections In Songs *'10: Middle of Gate of Expectancy (Doubles, singles, and those damn sliders)' It seems like a lot of people like trouble with this, so I'm not worrying too much. However, I still feel like it's absolute bull when I miss random notes in the sliders, and when I miss the notes in the sliders, I try and focus more on them, which make me miss single notes AND slider sections. Ugh, now I'm whining... *'9: Beginning of First Gate (Repetitive single notes quickly followed by small sliders)' It really depends on what day it is, but I find myself constantly screwing up on this part. Whether it be forgetting to tap a note, missing a section on one of the sliders, or slipping up on the small part with the hold note followed by the double, I feel that I shouldn't be messing up on a part that can most likely be done simply with two fingers. *'8: Middle of Logical Steps (Multiple single notes and a couple of sliders)' Hey, a song that no one talks about! However, it's probably my favourite Yamajet song, and unfortunately, I also find it the hardest (yes...harder than Recollections). And that's because of that part in the middle, where I'm constantly missing singles and slider sections. I've still yet to Master this song because of this part. *'7: Middle of Codename : Zero (The part after the first play of the chorus, with multiple sliders and single taps)' Is this supposed to be hard? Apparently, because I've only cleared it with all perfects ONCE. I often find my self forgetting to tap the single notes, and missing certain sections in the zig-zag sliders. And don't get me started on how many times I've screwed up the slider in succession with the four single taps. *'6: Middle of Red Eyes (A bunch of random s***, you know what part I'm talking about...)' This is the only song that I've Mastered on the list. Of course, I just Mastered Do Not Wake and Full Comboed Gatorix before doing so, and that's because of the huge barrage of singles, doubles, and sliders that just screwed me over numerous times. I've actually perfected this part LESS times than the Logical Steps section. *'5: Middle and End of Ververg ver.B (Repetitive double to single sections)' Yep, this made it on here. I previously confessed on the Difficulty page that I used to be able to ace this part, and that I once nearly got a Million Master, but instead I got one Good. Ever since then this part has troubled me, to the point where it stops me from getting an S on the song. *'4: After Beginning of L2 - Ascension: Act 2 (Liberation) on Easy (Multiple hold notes and a couple of singles)' The main reason as to why this is the only Easy song I haven't Mastered, I often find myself mixing my fingers together in a jumbled mess during this part. It's always something to do with speed. I wasn't fast enough to get to that hold note. I wasn't fast enough to to hit those singles. I wasn't fast enough to catch my iPad when my other hand chucked it across the room. *'3: Near End of Sweetness And Love (Single/slide combos and single/double combos)' I've been close a couple of times, but I've never managed to perfect this part. Why? How should I know? It seems simple enough. I've been able to carry out a perfect combo all the way to this point, but then I just screw up. I've analyzed the section, and I've tried to alter my style, but nothing works. *'2: Middle of Alive: Vanessa (Not the part you're thinking about)' Yes, it's the part with the small sliders. Why do I even have trouble with this part? Why?! It should literally take ONE finger to do this section. But for whatever reason, I can't do it. Not when I'm using one finger, not when I'm using two hands. I just can't. I managed to do it once by sheer dumb spam, but that's it. SPAM. *'1: The chorus of Masquerade (Both times, all of it)' I can't do it. I just can't. I can ace the beginning of the song, with perfect TP, in fact. But then THIS DAMN PART comes up and I f*** everything up, and I mean EVERYTHING. I just screw the doubles up, the slides up, and the hold notes too. Being completely honest, this damn chorus puts this song in my top 10 hardest songs, and I feel like it shouldn't be there. To further prove my point, my best on this song is a mere 5000 points more than my bests on both The Purified AND L2 - Ascension: Act 1 (Loneliness). The score is lower than my bests on AXION, L2 - Ascension: Act 2 (Liberation) on Easy, Halloween Party...and so many more, and I don't understand any of it. Any advice? Please feel free to leave a comment, and make sure to add whether you enjoyed it or not. Don't worry, the next planned countdown will be more lighthearted. :) Category:Blog posts